


A growl by any other name would sound as sweet

by bgn846



Series: A/B/O AU Omega Ignis, Alpha Gladio & Noct, and Beta Prompto [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Growling, M/M, OT4, Omega Ignis Scientia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Gladio and Noct witness Ignis getting harassed during a meeting by another alpha.  They step in to handle the situation. Some growling may occur.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: A/B/O AU Omega Ignis, Alpha Gladio & Noct, and Beta Prompto [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138970
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	A growl by any other name would sound as sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Had an idea for a fic, wrote five words and then the whole dang plot changed including the POV. So yeah here have this instead!! Hope you all like it. :)

“He’s about to do it again, that asshat,” Noct spat angrily.

Gladio barely had time to register what was happening when his prince stomped over towards Ignis. They were in the middle of a council meeting, well, they were in the middle of the break for said meeting, but the time was nearly up. However, as they’d neared their omega, it became clear the ‘asshat’ as Noct had so eloquently called councilman Lupito, was indeed bothering Ignis.

The body language alone spoke volumes. Ignis had been backed into a corner and was glaring at the man, a younger council member who’d taken to bulling the advisor when he saw fit. Ignis had tried to simply tell him to go away on past occasions, but that stance wasn’t working anymore. The guy just wasn’t going to back down.

Noct reached them first and easily slipped into the small space left between the two men. The alpha councilman sneered and backed away a few feet.

“Highness,” he greeted with a curled lip.

“Councilman Lupito,” Noct replied slowly.

“I was having a conversation with Scientia, may I continue?” he asked.

“By all means,” Noct chirped, though his tone was dripping with insincerity.

Lupito remained quiet and shook his head after a moment. “It was a private conversation if you don’t mind highness.”

“Oh private, sounds juicy, I love to talk gossip.”

“Gentleman, I ought to go prepare for the second half of the meeting. Perhaps this can wait until after the session is over?” Ignis suggested as he leaned around Noct slightly.

The small movement allowed Gladio to catch a whiff of Ignis’ scent. He was upset, or maybe angry? It was hard to tell, it appeared Ignis was trying to control his emotions and his scent. The very idea that this idiot could make Ignis feel bad in any way made Gladio’s blood boil. He wanted to grab the alpha by the scruff of the neck and throw him out.

Thankfully, someone called out that the meeting was to start again, and they all had to break apart. Noct didn’t budge until Lupito offered a barely-there smile and a lame bow before turning to find his seat once more.

Gladio knew from past experiences that Ignis hated it when they doted on him during council sessions. The shield couldn’t help it; Ignis had been verbally abused by several of them in the past. They’d even managed to make him ill once, due to their actions. Vowing to never let such a thing happen again, meant Gladio kept a close eye on his omega when they were in council meetings.

Not all the council members were like Lupito though; at least half of the council liked Ignis and worked hard to ensure he was comfortable during the sessions. So it was a worry when people like Lupito tried to get under Ignis’ skin. He thought they’d moved past the petty desire to lord power over an omega. Guess he was wrong.

The rest of the meeting went without incident, Gladio kept watch over Noct and Ignis as he always did. However, when the meeting was adjourned and Noct was distracted by another council member Lupito took his chance.

Unable to be in two places at once Gladio was forced to watch Lupito corner Ignis once more as Noct was lost in conversation. When a small whiff of Ignis’ scent reached his nostrils a second later, Gladio knew he couldn’t wait any longer. This alpha was giving Ignis trouble.

Taking a deep breath in through his nose, Gladio managed to summon forth a convincing sounding sneeze. Noct immediately stopped talking and turned to look at him, confusion written all over his features. The prince had been facing the other way and hadn’t seen Lupito approach Ignis. With a rather indelicate eye roll, Gladio motioned towards Ignis.

As soon as the royal spotted what he’d motioned to, Noct immediately took action. Gladio simply bowed to the puzzled councilman as Noct left abruptly, his shoulders already squared for a fight. Following not far behind Gladio had the joy of watching Noct act like a stereotypical alpha. Sometimes he was glad when Noct used his princely rights when it came to things of this nature. 

The prince didn’t even wait until he’d stopped walking to announce his arrival. The low growl he emitted punctuated the air with a very clear warning signal. Both Ignis and Lupito looked over to Noct with wide eyes. Neither one had seen him approach, as Ignis was focused on keeping Lupito at bay, and Lupito was focused on Ignis. 

“Gossiping again are we?” Noct asked with a crazed air. “I thought you were done talking to _my_ _omega_.” 

Gladio noticed right away that Ignis had flinched slightly at the influenced words. Thankfully, Lupito hadn’t been watching.

“It is not against the law to talk to people unless I am mistaken,” Lupito replied calmly.

“Oh no, talking isn’t illegal, but I’m pretty sure the way you’re harassing Ignis is.”

Lupito’s face twisted grimly as he stared at Noct. “I’ll have you know that I was not harassing anyone.”

Glancing over to Ignis quickly revealed the real truth; he _was_ being bothered by Lupito. If the advisors pleading eyes and pinched expression were anything to go on.

“Doesn’t look like that from where I’m standing,” Noct said matter-of-factly before he launched another verbal assault. “Seems an awful lot like you’ve cornered Ignis and are preventing his exit from the room.”

“Nonsense! I was doing no such thing, you’re being ludicrous! Lupito shouted, his mask of indifference finally slipping from his features. 

“Excuse me? Did you just insult me?” Noct asked loudly while drawing the attention of the remaining councilmembers in the room.

“You think that because you’re the prince that gives you the right to act all high and mighty, well, think again brat.” Lupito hissed as he took a step forward.

Gladio had been waiting for this exact moment; Noct had successfully goaded Lupito into acting aggressively. Now he could perform his sworn duty and protect his prince and mate. Quickly shifting his weight Gladio blocked Lupito’s advance and let out a low threatening growl. Unlike Noct’s alpha display earlier, Gladio’s growl was louder and had more bite so to speak. 

Lupito stopped his movements and appeared to be considering his next options. Gladio let out another low growl and held the sound as long as he could. The altercation, however, never moved past that point. Someone else had joined in and they were not happy.

The king narrowed his eyes at them all and finally singled out Lupito. “May I ask why you are making inappropriate advances on Noct’s advisor? Are you not aware that he is already bonded and in a pack?” Regis asked his voice as cold as steel.

“I was not making advances majesty, I was merely having a conversation and things got out of hand.”

“From what I can see, you have cornered this omega, which is a direct violation of the diverse dynamics code we abide by here at the citadel.”

Lupito’s mouth went agape at the comment, “Majesty, I can assure you I have done no such thing, why don’t we ask the ome – Scientia and see what he says.”

Gladio watched carefully as Lupito turned to stare at Ignis, his gaze menacing. This idiot really thought he could intimidate Ignis into dropping the whole thing. Remembering all the trouble the council had caused Ignis years ago, made Gladio’s heartache. He hoped the advisor wouldn’t be fearful of speaking out against Lupito. 

Granted half of the council had retired due to that incident. There were still a few that had escaped the purge by way of being clever. Lupito was one of those leftover vestiges of backward thinking towards omegas.

Watching carefully and praying that Ignis wouldn’t back down, Gladio was filled with pride for his mate when Ignis took a deep breath and spoke his mind.

“I have informed councilman Lupito that I have no desire to speak with him further regarding certain matters. However, he is still seeking me out and working to force some form of conversation.”

Lupito balked at the statement and shook his head angrily. “I have done no such thing, this fucking omega is lying!”

“Now, now, Lupito, there is no need for that kind of language,” Regis cut in smoothly. “Why don’t I have one of the guards escort you to your car. I do think you’re done for today,” he offered with a slight smile, and then Regis turned and gave a brief nod to Clarus who’d been standing close by. The king’s shield motioned towards the door until a guard noticed and came over. “Oh, and one more thing, expect a call from Miss Faber at the diverse discrimination department in the morning. I’m sure you’ll remember her from a few years ago.”

“I’ve done nothing wrong,” Lupito seethed.

“Why don’t we let Miss Faber untangle that mess, this meeting has gone on long enough. I’m sure whatever business you’ve been trying to discuss with Ignis can be handled through email.” 

Gladio couldn’t help but let out another low growl when Lupito didn’t immediately drop the subject and walk away. He was itching for a fight, that much was clear. When a guard suddenly appeared next to Regis, Lupito huffed out a breath and turned to sneer at Ignis one last time. “I have no idea why you enjoy this kind of work; you should be at home, not seducing unsuspecting alphas.” Without any further explanation, Lupito pushed past the guard and swiftly exited the room. Clarus followed the guard and Lupito out.

Stunned by the admission Gladio simply stood and stared at Lupito’s retreating back. What the hell did he mean seducing other alphas? Ignis never behaved with anything but professional decorum at work. Lupito was nuts and apparently hot for Ignis. That realization made Gladio’s skin crawl. Lupito wasn’t old but the mere thought of him even thinking of Ignis that way made him sick. 

“I do hope you all believe me, I’ve done nothing to incite his advances,” Ignis breathed out in a rush, a hint of panic to his voice. 

“He’s never gonna get anywhere near you again,” said Noct before crossing the short distance to Ignis and pulling the advisor into a tight embrace. 

“Noct, carefu—oof.”

Gladio had taken Noct’s cue and joined the dark-haired alpha in hugging their omega. Well, more like squishing the life out of him, but Gladio needed to be near to Ignis right now. Most everyone had left the meeting hall already; their omega would have to deal with them being clingy for a moment.

“Not here,” Ignis whined disdainfully. “Please.”

“Let them dote on you, Scientia,” a kind voice offered before Gladio could defend his actions. One of the senior council members had ambled over to talk. He was one of the nice ones so Gladio relaxed slightly. “When my lovely omega wife was still alive I’d get up in arms when other alpha’s tried to bully her.”

Ignis attempted to free himself, probably to stand straighter and listen to the councilman better, but Gladio simply held him tighter. Noct wasn’t wavering either, Ignis was stuck. The moment when he felt Ignis’ muscles relax Gladio knew he’d won the battle. The omega heaved a great sigh and sagged into his arms. Noct even managed to take a step closer, with Ignis’ new sedate posture. 

“Babe, let us just have a moment okay?” Gladio asked kindly. “We’re your alphas,” he added with a slight squeeze.

“May I ask how often Lupito has bothered you in the past?” Regis pondered.

Ignis took a breath to answer but Noct cut him off. “A lot! I see him trying to get in his face at every meeting. This time he was really persistent about it.”

Regis accepted his son's answer and shook his head. “I don’t want him in any more meetings with you Ignis, not until we get this sorted.”

The feeling of muscle tensing along with an acid scent reaching Gladio’s nose meant Ignis was starting to worry. “I’ll need to find someone suitable to sit in for me—I ,” Ignis faltered unsure of how to continue. 

“No, no, no, Ignis, not what I meant. He’s the one who’s going to have an altered schedule, not you. Don’t stress dear boy, you’ve done nothing wrong.” Regis quickly added. “The day is nearly over, why don’t you and your pack head home.”

Noct didn’t have to be told twice, he grinned like an idiot and finally released Ignis. “I’m ordering takeout, let’s go.”

Gladio didn’t relinquish his hold so easily. His omega had been in the crosshairs of another alpha and that made Gladio uneasy. Taking a deep breath he leaned down and kissed the top of Ignis’ head. “Sorry, I’m being clingy, I just want to protect you.”

“I understand,” Ignis replied quietly. This time when the advisor when to lean back, Gladio let go.

As they were walking toward the door Clarus came back in bright-eyed and slightly out of breath. Gladio knew his dad enough to recognize the look. The man had done something.

“Is that blood?” Regis asked in surprise as Clarus came closer.

“Huh, where? Oh, that, yep I guess it is,” he answered nonchalantly before wiping his hand on his dark robe.

“Did Lupito strike you?” the king asked with concern.

“Noooo, he tripped.”

“That doesn’t explain the blood Clarus,” Regis commented dryly.

“Well he may have tripped and fallen on something hard. Possibly hard enough to cause his nose to bleed.”

The king grumbled and rolled his eyes, though he didn’t say anything more on the subject. “Shall we go, I know some of us have better things to do than stand around here.”

Clarus simply waggled his eyebrows and held the door open for Regis as they left. Eternally grateful that his dad had taken matters into his own fists apparently, Gladio ushered Noct and Ignis out of the room as well.

Once they were alone in the elevator going down to the car, Ignis sighed heavily and turned to them both with a disapproving look. “I can take care of myself, there was no need to come over and growl at the man.”

“Hey I didn’t growl at him until he threatened Noct, so don’t blame me,” Gladio offered with a smirk.

“Yeah, and he insulted me so that’s why I growled at him,” Noct tacked on with an innocent look.

Ignis narrowed his eyes at them both, “I believe you growled at him _before_ he insulted you, highness.” 

“Really? I don’t recall exactly,” said Noct.

“Seriously, you two are terrible,” Ignis huffed. “No more growling during council meetings.”

“Fine, but I’m still doing it if someone is bothering you,” Noct pouted. He then swiftly pulled Ignis into another hug.

Unable to standby and simply watch Gladio held out his arms and engulfed them both once more. Ignis groaned and feebly punched the shield in the chest. Laughing at the gesture Gladio held his mates close. “We only act this way because we care Iggy.”

“I know,” came the muffled reply. 

After a beat, the doors opened and Gladio was forced to release his hold. Leading the way to the car, they walked in silence until Noct ran past them and hopped in the front seat. “I’m driving; you make sure Specs is alright.”

“On it,” Gladio replied as he held the backdoor open for Ignis.

Ignis shook his head but climbed in and instantly relaxed into Gladio’s arms once the car was in motion. “I love you both so much, thank you for helping.”

“Anytime babe, you’re our omega, we’ll never let anything bad happen to you.” Gladio hummed happily.

“Yeah, if anyone tries to bother you, tell us, so I can banish them okay,” Noct ordered. 

Gladio snorted at the thought and Ignis was even laughing. “I’ll keep that in mind, I doubt Clarus can get away with punching them all in the nose.”

“I wish I could have seen that,” Noct lamented. “Be sure to get the whole story from your dad!”

“On it, princess, don’t worry. So now onto the next big question, what do we want for dinner?”

“So long as it's tasty, I don’t care,” Noct commented, “check with Prom too, he might be craving something.”

They spent the rest of the drive texting Prompto and figuring out dinner plans. Gladio was beyond grateful he’d been around to help Ignis. Though, he knew the advisor was more than capable it didn’t change the fact that as an alpha Gladio liked taking care of his omega. Ignis was far too precious to him to stand by idly when he needed assistance. At least now there would be one less jerk to worry about at the council meetings. 

Now to spoil Ignis rotten for the rest of the night, he deserved it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks! Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents.


End file.
